cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QJohnnyp
Renegade images I believe we should stick to using older images, from Tiberian Dawn, and using Renegade's only where it si absolutely necessary. Remember, Renegade is a spin-off of the original title not always faithful to the game. Especially considering that Nod minigunners wear red pyjamas. Mikael Grizzly 09:15, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Maybe you're right. It's just the way I treat Renegade- as a "remake" of the original game, the way of the creators to show how they would like their original game to look today. And to be honest, I don't really find any inconsistencies in Renegade. Guess I like the gay pyjamas... I'd be for treating Renegade not as a non-canon spin-off but a genuine product or "the way the ITW looked at its end". But this is my pov. Taki już pojebany jestem.--Johnny 09:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :: I just came up with an idea. The corbetti rifle article should be a nice place to implement this image.--Johnny 10:04, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::Wiesz, rozumiem cię. Ale remember, Renegade is much less serious than previous games (the stylization) and can be placed in the last few months of the First Tiberium War. We sift out non-canon material and attempt to salvage as much as possible (eg. the ReGenesis project, Black Hand origin etc.) but dicard the rest (pyjama wearing Nod being the most blatant example). Mikael Grizzly 10:13, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll try to do as little damage as possible :) other people will judge on whether these images fit... Just my little niche... Btw, are you fine with my Flamethrower Infantry edit?--Johnny 10:34, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Wesołych świąt i smacznego jajka;D Great job with the Renegade Images, I like them very much! They are not in-game screen captures, how do you create them? I would like to create some similar images myself. - Tonguc 17:47, 19 July 2007 :Wanna take my job away from me? Well, I didn't have time to make more, so you might get useful :) Well, this is how I make them: I install Renegade on two computers, create a lan game and join on both these computers with one player as Nod and the other as GDI. The stronger computer (capable of 1280 resolution, the other one is a laptop) is for taking screenshots of different chars. I usually take the screenshots from such an angle that the chrosschrair doesn't hide the character. Also, if you don't want the characters to hold any weapons, you might like to swich to c4 and throw all of them away. I edit those screenshots with Photoshop, use a lasso to copy the character (exactly at his "outline", they are polygons after all) and copy it on a grey field. Sometimes I edit contrast and brightness. That's it. --Johnny 20:30, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Great idea! Thanks! I will try it!--Tonguc 01:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC+2) Acolyte image Thanks, you save my butt, it's fantastic. Can you also find ones for the Initiate and Templar? Mikael Grizzly 07:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add them on friday.--Johnny 14:24, 16 April 2007 (UTC)